Cardcaptor Wendy
by cecebeec
Summary: Wendy was an average girl and student. That is until she opens the book of Fiore and releases all the Fiore cards. Now she, Happy the Guardian Beast, her best friend Chelia, and rival Romeo have to collect all the cards before time runs out! Parodies the series Cardcaptor Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fairy Tail fans!

Welcome to the first episode of Cardcaptor Wendy! This story mixes my favorite anime, Fairy Tail, with the mystical world of Cardcaptor Sakura. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you liked.

Episode 1: Wendy and Mysterious Magic Book. Part 1

_Wendy looked up from where she was standing. In front of her was Kardia Cathedral. She watched as cards fluttered in the breeze around her. Next to her, was a flying blue cat? "Go ahead and capture that card, Wendy." It said. Wendy stood at the edge of the building and sprouted wings from her shoes. She took a leap and flew in the night sky._

RING! RING!

Wendy sat up from her bed, startled at the sudden noise. She looked around her bedroom for the source. Hastily she picked up her alarm clock.

"Oh it was just the alarm." She said, yawning.

_My name's Wendy Dragneel. I'm in the seventh grade. I go to Magnolia Middle School._

Wendy got out of bed and started getting dressed. She put on a black shirt with a white skirt. She also wore white laced socks and black buttoned shoes. She combed her blue hair and put a hat on top of it.

_My favorite subjects are Music and P.E. My least favorite subject is Math._

Wendy finished brushing her teeth and ran downstairs.

"Good morning!" She said , cheerfully.

"You sound like a dragon coming down the stairs." Natsu joked, sipping his coffee. Wendy frowned at this statement. "I do not sound like a dragon!" She yelled at him.

_This is my annoying older brother, Natsu. He's in eleventh grade at Fairy Tail High. He thinks he's funny but he's not._

"I guess you're right. You don't sound like a dragon coming downstairs, but a dragon all the time!" Natsu laughed at his joke and placed his coffee cup on an irritated Wendy's head.

"Breakfast is finished!" said a jolly voice. Wendy smiled. "Morning dad!" She said.

_That's my dad, Igneel. He's an archaeologist and loves to research on ancient times. He can also cook, clean, and sew._

Wendy gazed at a picture on the table. It was a lady with blue hair in a braided ponytail wearing a white dress. She was grinning in the photo.

_In case you're wondering, that's my mom, Grandine. She died when I was three years old, but I know that she's watching over me._

"Well eat up Wendy. You don't want to be late for school now." Igneel said, spooning eggs on her plate. Wendy nodded and started to eat.

"I've got to go. Football practice is this morning." Natsu said, finishing his cup of coffee. He grabbed his schoolbag and walked out the door. Wendy gasped and ate her breakfast, rapidly.

"Bye Dad I've got to go!" She said, putting on her skates. They were blue with silver streaks. Igneel chuckled and opened the gate for her. "Hurry up so you can catch up with your brother!" He called, after her.

Wendy skated down the sidewalk and hummed to herself. She found herself skating through an archway of cherry blossom trees. Wendy gasped and spun around, watching the petals fall. "So pretty! I wonder if he'll be there." She said to herself. She caught up with Natsu, who was on his red bike.

"Thought you wouldn't make it dragon." Natsu said. "For the last time, I'm not a dragon." Wendy replied, angrily. "Hey look there's Jellal." Natsu said. Wendy started to blush. Jellal waved at them and smiled. He had nice blue hair and a red mark over his eye. He wore the same uniform as Natsu; blue collared shirt with black dress pants.

_That's Jellal, he's one of Natsu's friends. They have the same classes together. Unlike my brother, Jellal is nice, caring, and so cute!_

"What's up Jellal?" Natsu said, high fiving him. "Well good morning to you too, Nastu. Hey Wendy you're up early today." He said, looking at Wendy. "Yep I am early." She replied. "I wonder why?" Natsu grumbled. Wendy kicked him on the leg. "Anyway we better get going." Jellal said. He mounted his bike and followed Natsu. Wendy skated alongside Jellal and kept blushing. "See you later Wendy." Jellal said when they finally reached her school. "Bye guys!" Wendy said to them. She watched them ride out of sight and sighed.

"So what are you going to do for your special project, Wendy? I'm doing the life of a seventh grade girl!" Wendy's friend, Chelia said. They were in the locker room putting some stuff away. Wendy smiled.

_This is Chelia, my very best friend. She pretty, smart, and the daughter of a very rich company. She likes to videotape things she sees and make documentaries. Her last year project got top marks!_

"I have no clue what to do this year." Wendy admitted. Chelia laughed and stood next to Wendy. "Mind if I record your daily activities?" She asked. "Only if you mind my boring life." Wendy said. "Great I'll bring my camcorder tomorrow!" Chelia said, running up the steps to class.

The class was so boring. The teacher was reading something on Ancient Egypt, but Wendy hardly paid any attention. She was doodling in her notebook. It was the strange cat in her dream. _I wonder what that dream was trying to tell me? Who is this mysterious cat? _

"Nice kitty Wendy." Chelia whispered next to her. Wendy blushed and nodded at her. "Miss Dragneel, please finish where we left of." The teacher said. Wendy blinked, but got up out of seat. "We're on line 48." Chelia whispered. "Thanks." She whispered back.

Later at cheerleading practice, Wendy performed a perfect backflip. The whole team clapped and cheered. "Thank you Miss Wendy. Now let's practice our baton twirling." The coach said. Wendy twirled her baton and kept thinking about her dream. _What was that dream about anyways? Is it a premonition or something? _Wendy was too busy thinking that she missed the baton. It bonked her in the head. The team watched her fail. "Wendy may be the best cheerleader on the team, but she is so clumsy." Someone said.

"I'm home!" Wendy yelled as she entered her house. She took off her shoes and walked down the corridor. "Dad? Natsu? I guess they aren't home." She said. Just then, there was a rustle coming from the basement library. Wendy shivered and cautiously walked down the stairs to the basement. "Hello is anyone down here?" She called.

The rustling noise grew louder as she went deeper in the library. She noticed a faint glow coming from the other end. She ran down the hallway. On a table was a glowing book. "The glowing light was a book?" She said, picking it up and examining it. It was red with golden letters that read _The Book of Fiore. _"Wonder what's inside?" Wendy said. She opened the book and found a deck of cards. They were really old and had pictures on them. Wendy picked the first one off the top. "The Wind Card." She read. The picture showed a girl that looked like Wendy, but with white hair and silver wings. "This book only has cards in it?" Wendy said, still looking at the Windy card. Suddenly, the card glowed a light blue and a magical circle appeared under Wendy. "What's going on?" Wendy shouted. A small tornado whipped around the circle. Wendy averted her eyes and clutched the book tighter. She heard a flapping noise and saw the cards getting picked up by the tornado. They circled her for a second and took off in different directions.

The wind finally died down and Wendy was still in shock. She looked at the card in her hand. _Did I conjure something like that? _She thought. The book glowed once more, causing Wendy to yelp in surprise. Coming from out of the book was a blue creature…no. A blue _cat _with white feathery wings. He hovered slightly over the book and opened his eyes.

"Hi there!" He said, happily. Wendy looked at him, eyes bulged. "Whhhho arrrre yyou?" She stammered. He smiled. "I'm Happy, the guardian of the Fiore Cards! And you are?"

Wendy has gotten herself in a bit of a mess. What will happen next? Tune in next time for another episode of Cardcaptor Wendy!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Hello Fairy Tail fans!

Welcome to part 2 of Cardcaptor Wendy! Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. I want to list them out…

Thanks to CreamyWhipped, RainbowFire, and animegamernerd15 for favoriting and following.

And thanks to Pie11644, Guest, and Zeref'ssister foe reviewing.

Thanks for your support!

And now for part 2!

Wendy and the mysterious book part 2

"I'm Happy, guardian of the Fiore Cards! And you are?"

Wendy stared blankly at the talking flying blue cat in front of her. She was still stunned and shocked from what happened previously.

"Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" Happy asked again.

Suddenly, Wendy seized him and started shaking him.

"Alright where's the batteries? Or some sort of switch?" Wendy said.

"I'm alive for real!" Happy yelled, coming out of her grasp.

He flew to the book and pointed at it.

"You broke the seal on my book. Like I said, I guard these cards."

Happy opened the book, only to find it completely empty!

"Ahhh! Where are the cards?" Happy panicked, flailing his arms wildly.

Wendy pulled the Windy card from her pocket and tapped his shoulder.

"You mean this card?" Wendy asked.

Happy's face lit up. "Yes you have the Windy card!" He placed it back into the card holder.

"Okay where's the rest?" Happy asked Wendy.

"Well you see, I opened the book." Wendy started to say.

"Uh huh." Happy nodded.

"I took out the Windy card."

"Go on."

"Something happened and a tornado blew inside the house."

"Yes and?"

"All the cards sort of blew away." Wendy laughed nervously.

Happy's face went from understanding to mortal shock.

"YOU LOST ALL THE CARDS!"

Wendy gulped down her dinner rapidly, spilling rice all over the place.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Natsu said, taking another bite of his curried rice.

"I'm finished!" Wendy said, putting her dishes in the sink. She opened the refrigerator and took out two puddings. Then she ran up the stairs.

"Where are you taking those?" Natsu called after her.

"I'm eating my dessert upstairs!" Wendy called back.

Natsu frowned slightly. Wendy didn't usually eat desserts in her room. This was peculiar behavior.

More importantly one of those puddings was his!

Happy was waiting for Wendy as she walked in. He was sulking on her desk next to the Book of Fiore.

"I'm back and I've brought pudding!" Wendy said, cheerfully. She placed one of the pudding dishes in front of Happy with a spoon.

"I've would've preferred fish, but this'll do." Happy said, taking a spoonful. He placed it in his mouth. "Yummy! Delicious!"

The two ate in silence for a while. Wendy decides to ask Happy a question. "What are the Fiore cards anyway?"

Happy slurped down another spoonful of pudding before answering.

"The Fiore cards were made by a powerful witch named Mavis Vermillion. She created the Fiore cards to help unify peace and harmony. But when the evil dark wizard, Zeref, heard about them, he wanted the power for himself. So Mavis put a protective seal on the Book of Fiore and placed the cards into it. Lastly she placed me and another guardian to protect the cards in her absence. Then Mavis died."

Wendy sat there, taking in everything that was said. Happy, seeing her reaction, flew over by her and patted her head.

"Since you were able to open the book, then you must have powers similar to Mavis herself. You must become the next cardcaptor and find all the cards of Fiore."

He took out a silver key thing and placed it in front of her.

"You never did tell me your name?" Happy pointed out.

"My name is Wendy Dragneel." Wendy said, eyeing the key.

"Wendy huh? Okay Wendy stand very still."

Wendy stood up and watched Happy.

"I, Happy the Guardian Beast, grant Wendy with the power of Fiore! I have chosen her to be the next cardcaptor. Release the power!" Happy chanted.

A blue magic circle appeared underneath Wendy's feet. The key gave a sudden jerk as it changed into a silver staff with a blue gem at the end.

"Take the key Wendy!" Happy said.

Wendy leaned forward and grasped the key. She felt immense power coursing through her body. Then the glowing stopped.

"That was cool." Wendy said, breathlessly.

"This pudding is tasty!" Happy exclaimed.

Later Wendy was putting on her pajamas as Happy jumped on her bed. Wendy wore a green and yellow pajama bottom and shirt. She was brushing her long blue hair.

"Wow that pudding hit the spot!" Happy laughed as he jumped higher.

"Careful Happy or you'll hurt yourself." Wendy said, tying her hair up in a long ponytail.

"Well if you didn't open the book, you wouldn't be in this situation." Happy teased.

Wendy scowled and threw her hairbrush at him. It missed to her disappointment.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the house started to sway.

"What's with the wind?" Wendy said, unlatching her window.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. A giant white bird was flying over her neighborhood!

"Um Happy is one of the Fiore cards a giant white bird?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah the Fly card why?" Happy said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use that staff you gave me now."

Wendy first big capture is coming! Will she and Happy be able to capture the Fly card? Tune in next time on Cardcaptor Wendy!

Episode 2: Wendy's Wonderful Friend!

Please review to tell me what you liked!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!

Time to see the first capture of Cardcaptor Wendy! I stayed closed to the story, but added some Fairy Tail flair to it. Read on and enjoy!

Episode 2: Wendy's Wonderful Friend Part 1

"This looks like a job for Cardcaptor Wendy!" Happy said.

"That's great and all but why am I still in my pajamas?" Wendy asked.

They hurried outside Wendy on her roller skates with Happy flying next to her. They kept a watchful eye out on the big bird, as it flew over the neighborhood. Wendy felt a gust of wind as it blew her back. She squealed as her pajamas flew up a little.

"Wendy pay attention and capture that card!" Happy shouted.

"I can't do this. I never agreed to something like this." Wendy muttered. _I want to help Happy, but I didn't agree to this. I just want to be a normal girl. _

"Wendy watch out!" Happy said, snapping Wendy out of her thoughts. She screamed as the bird swooped down, trying to grab her. Luckily she zoomed out of the way on her roller skates. Losing her balance, she fell over.

"Happy I need help!" Wendy cried.

"Use your key. Summon it by using a chant." Happy informed her.

Wendy brought out the silver key from her pocket. She closed her eyes and felt the magic pulsing inside her. Then the blue circle appeared underneath her as she chanted.

"O Key of Fiore, which hides the powers of Light. I need your power to set things right. Show me the true power. RELEASE!"

The key grew longer into the silvery staff with the blue orb. Wendy grabbed it and twirled it in her hand. She faced the giant bird with a determined look on her face.

"So since the Fly card is attributed to the air, will the Windy card work against it?" Wendy asked Happy.

"Oh yeah that's what I was meaning to tell you! You are slightly connected to the Windy card so you can use a little bit of Sky magic yourself." Happy chuckled.

Wendy glared at him, her eyes glowing blue. "WOULDN'T THAT INFORMATION BEEN USEFUL WHEN YOU TURNED ME INTO A CARDCAPTOR?!' She yelled.

Happy sweat dropped. "Well you see I was thinking about fish and…"

Wendy rolled her eyes and brought out the Windy card. _I can feel its power flowing through me. I am Windy and she is me. Together we can bring down Fly. _Wendy opened her eyes to see the Fly bird coming at her. She raised her staff and brought it down on the card. It glowed white.

"Windy become a chain and tie Fly up!" She commanded. Mist streamed out of the card and took the form of a girl. She wrapped herself around Fly and caused him to falter. The bird fell down on the ground with a crash. It wailed and shrieked as it tried to break free.

"Wendy use your sky magic to keep it at bay." Happy said.

Wendy nodded and sucked in a large amount of air. Her cheeks puffed as she aimed towards the bird. "_Sky Dragon's Roar!" _A column of air spiraled towards the bird. It hit the bird with razor sharp winds. Wendy walked slowly towards the bird. She took staff and raised it over her head.

"Return to the card that you were meant to be in! FLY!" She put the tip of the staff on top of the bird and sucked it into a card. It fell to the ground. On the card, the white bird flew over a starry night.

"Nice going Wendy!" Happy said, patting her back.

Wendy felled to the ground, exhausted. "I thought I was going to die!" She wailed.

"Aye but you still captured the card. I couldn't be prouder for the Cardcaptor I scouted!"

"For the last time I don't want to be a Cardcaptor!"

Happy shrugged and picked up the Fly card. "Well you haven't tried out the Fly card yet. Go ahead and hit it with your staff."

Wendy sighed "Fine but this will be the last thing that I do. Fly card, I summon thee!"

Suddenly, white wings sprouted out of Wendy's back. She felt herself get pulled into the air. Wendy struggled to regain her balance. When she did she looked over the horizon. She was flying. It was like a dream as she floated in the night sky. She whooped while she did loop-the-loops and aerial cartwheels. She saw the lights of the city looking like specks. Her laughter rang out in the night.

"So I take it that you like the view?" Happy asked, floating leisurely beside her.

"It's amazing! I love it!" Wendy said back.

"I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptor Wendy!" Happy smiled.

"Yeah-hey! What do you mean by that? I didn't say I'd do this." Wendy said.

Happy looked smugly at her. This was going to be a long adventure.

**Meanwhile at Wendy's school…**

The school laid quiet as the night rolled on. A pink haired girl took this time to take videos of the night sky. _Coming to school after hours was just the thing I needed. It's peaceful and quiet. _Chelia thought to herself. The air grew colder and she shivered. "I guess I can pack it up for the night. I got a perfect nightscape scene for my movie." She said. She looked into the camera one more time and saw something flying in the sky. "Huh what's that?" She zoomed in on the figure in the sky, and then gasped. _Is that Wendy? How is she flying? And who is that with her? _She pressed the record button on her camera. _Now I've got the photographic evidence to show her._

Behind the school, multiple shadows came together. They clustered around each other and formed a body. He had black hair with long bangs coming over his eyes. He wore a black tunic and a black cape hung off his back. He looked at the shadows around him and started to absorb them. "Yes it's great to be back in my own body. I sense the new Cardcaptor has been chosen. I hope she is prepared to fight me." He sank back into the shadows. The back of his cape read _The Shadow, Rouge._

Wendy's first capture was a success! Now the next card has been revealed; the Shadow card. Will Wendy and Happy capture him? Find out next time on Cardcaptor Wendy.

Please review, I want to hear your favorite part. I'd love to hear your feedback. But refrain from flaming me.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hey everybody!

Time for a new chapter of Cardcaptor Wendy! Sorry I'm late, school is very time consuming. Thanks for all your reviews, I enjoy it when people like a story. Now its time for Happy to meet Chelia!

Wendy's Wonderful Friend Part 2

"Wendy?"

Wendy shifted in her covers slightly. Her eyes were closed as she continued to snooze.

Happy, however, was persistent.

"Wendy wake up!" He yelled louder.

"Five more minutes please." Wendy mumbled hitting Happy on the nose.

Happy took a deep breath as he patted his nose. "Who's the person who promised she'd get up at 7:00 like a normal teenager?" He said.

That woke Wendy up. Weakly, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. _Who's making that annoying sound? _She looked towards the T.V. _The television isn't on, so what made that noise? Wait a minute! _She turned slightly and saw Happy's smiling face.

"Aah! A talking plush flying cat!" She screamed. Startled, she sat up and fell right off the bed! Happy yelped and flew to her side.

"Do the words Cardcaptor Wendy ring a bell to you?" Happy said, eagerly.

"Oh yeah, you're the guardian of the Fiore cards!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Bingo! Give the girl a prize!" Happy sighed.

_Oh yeah that's right! Happy came out of the book of Fiore last night. He gave me a silver key that turns into a staff to catch card monsters. I caught the Fly card last night._

"It's a beautiful morning, Cardcaptor Wendy!" Happy said, watching Wendy put on her uniform.

"I've been saying I just can't be a Cardcaptor!" Wendy kept saying. But Happy ignored her and brought out the book. He grabbed the Fly card and took it out. "Don't be so humble! You're helping me out by doing this simple task. You'll do fine!"

Wendy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table, scarfing down her breakfast.

"Woah slow down dragon! We don't want you blowing fire everywhere." Natsu teased.

Wendy glared at him as Igneel walked into the kitchen. "So how's breakfast this morning?" He asked, taking a bit of Wendy's eggs. "Hmm…delicious! You made an excellent breakfast Natsu."

"Well, it's better than the dragon's," Natsu observed cheerfully, and then bit his lip to refrain from yelping out as Wendy brought her foot down atop his. Perplexed, Igneel looked at his son's pained expression, and Wendy hurried to distract him.

"Um…I'm going to finish my breakfast upstairs." Wendy said, taking her plate with her.

"School starts in five." Igneel called after her.

"I brought you some toast and eggs." Wendy said, putting the plate in front of Happy.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Wendy said, getting her schoolbag.

"Where you going?" HAppy asked, watching her put on her hat.

"School. If I'm going to be a Cardcaptor, at least let me get an education first. Besides my dad and Natsu go to school too."

"Your dad goes to school?"

"He's a college professor at Magnolia University. He teaches history. Got to go, bye!" Wendy said, waving at him before leaving.

"Kids nowadays are so busy," he lectured through a mouthful of food. He smiled and gobbled down all the food. "Thanks for the food!" Happy called.

It was a completely empty classroom that Wendy walked into that morning, and she bounced happily to her desk. It was extremely rare that she was first to arrive, and it was nice to enjoy the peace and quiet. She was about to open her bag when the door slid open again and Chelia walked through.

"Wow you're here early today, Wendy!" Chelia commented pulling out her camcorder.

"Hey Chelia is that your new camcorder?" Wendy asked looking at it.

"Yeah and I was able to film something extremely amusing last night." Chelia flicked a switch and pressed a button, and the tiny screen lit up with an image of the crescent moon. Wendy felt a tremor go through her when she recognized two tiny figures flying across the screen. _Uh-oh._

"Is this some new movie or something?" Wendy stammered. Chelia just smiled and enlarged the picture. "Look familiar?" She giggled.

Wendy's face paled as she saw herself, in pajamas, flying on her wings. And flying next to her was Happy. She was so surprised that she shrieked and fell out of her chair.

"WENDY ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE'S THE CARD? CAPTURE IT QUICK!" Happy burst out of her bag, punching the air. Both Wendy and Chelia gave him shocked expressions and nobody spoke for a moment. Getting over her shock, Chelia checked here screen again, then looked back at Happy.

"Well this is a strange coincidence." She finally said.

At lunch, Wendy and Chelia found a remote location behind the school and ate there. Happy came out of Wendy's bag and ate lunch with them.

"Aye sir! This was the best lunch ever!" Happy said.

But Wendy wanted to know something. "Why did you come to school today with me?"

"Well I was bored and frankly, I wanted to see what you do on a daily bases." Wendy shook her head. What would convince him that she didn't want to be a Cardcaptor? For crying out loud, she was just a kid!

"So your name's Happy right?" Chelia asked, fascinated by the flying talking creature.

"Yeah and your Chelia, Wendy's best friend, she's told me _so_ much about you." Happy said, sarcastically. Wendy frowned and hit Happy over the head. _Stupid cat!_

"So you're the guardian of the Fiore cards? What are those exactly?" Chelia asked.

As Happy explained the Fiore cards to Chelia, some kids were playing soccer. While they were playing a sinister force was taking their shadows. He crept behind a tree and took his regular form. _That was a close one. There are so many shadows here in the daytime. But I can't help feeling that the new Cardcaptor is here right now._

"And so, Wendy became a Cardcaptor." Happy concluded. Chelia's eyes sparkled as he finished his summary. Wendy groaned and fell on the ground.

"That's wonderful!" Chelia enthused, paying no attention to the fallen Wendy. "The Cardcaptor that protects the city from the disasters of the Fiore Cards. That is so awesome!"

"I can't do something that important!"

"No, you can do it, Wendy-chan! If you don't mind, can you show me how you use your magic?"

"Yeah Wendy show her a bit of magic!" Happy egged.

Wendy sighed and brought out the silver key from her pocket. "O Key of Fiore, which hides the powers of Light. I need your power to set things right. Show me the true power. RELEASE!"

Just as it had the night before, it lengthened into a short staff, and Chelia clapped her hands with delight.

"You are able to use magic with this staff?" She inquired, gazing at the staff.

"Yeah, although I need a Card." Wendy said.

"Like this?" Happy suggested, holding up the Fly Card. Wendy bit back another groan.

"When did you -" Wendy started before seeing the sneaky smile on Happy's face. _I'll deal with you later. _She thought eyeing Happy.

"So, do you have a trademark pose yet?" Chelia asked.

"A what?" Wendy and Happy said in unison.

"Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being of a magical girl!" Chelia lectured enthusiastically, and Wendy whimpered. It seemed her friend was enjoying this more than anyone involved.

School ended, and students scattered in the courtyard to go home. The sun was low in the sky, their shadows stretching long across the ground below them. Thus no one even noticed when the shadows did not follow their owner's home that evening, but chose instead to slide across the grounds and retreat back into the school where a suspicious looking character stayed behind. "Yes I'm so close to retrieving my lost powers. Soon I'll be at full Shadow Dragon power again." Rouge said, quietly as he absorbed all the shadows.

The next morning Wendy skated into the courtyard after making Happy promise not to follow her to school. She said hi to passing classmates before stopping abruptly. She saw her fellow classmates in a crowd.

"Um…what's going on?" She asked someone.

"Oh hey Wendy, did you see the mystery message on the side of building?" The person replied.

Wendy shook her head but then looked up. Something was written on the side of the school building. She gasped as she read what was written.

**THE SHADOW CARD WILL RISE TONIGHT**

"The Shadow card?" Chelia asked coming beside Wendy. She shot Wendy a look of concern. Wendy nodded and gulped.

_This is definitely the work of a Fiore card._

Next Time: The Duel Among Dragons. Sky versus Shadow

Please review!


End file.
